Tales of the Marauders
by Amorraa
Summary: Before Voldemort's reign of terror, before the death of Lily and James Potter, four very close friends attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Explore the adventures that Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus had together in the seven years of Hogwarts. Discover the relationships between the marauders, Lily, and Severus Snape. ((Chapters told in different perspectives.))
1. Chapter 1

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried. Severus's face fell. _Gryffindor?_ This can't be right. It _can't!_ Lily Evans, Severus's only friend, has been sorted into the nasty house of Gryffindorks!

Severus hasn't been sorted yet, but was quite sure he would be sorted into Slytherin. Lily sat up from her stool, she looked somewhat disappointed. Severus looked up, the beautiful girl mouthed words that read, "I'm so sorry". She frowned.

Severus's eyes followed her and watched her sit down in a seat across from that wretched _Potter_ kid... yes, that _brat._ Severus hoped something bad happened to him... something really bad.

Potter, of course, was excited that Lily was sorted into the same house as he... who wouldn't be? Her beautiful red hair swayed along her sides like paint. Severus was glad to see Lily roll her eyes at him. She didn't like the Potter boy either.

"Severus Snape" the hat cried. Severus gulped. This was the moment... the moment in which he would be sorted. For once, Severus wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor... it wouldn't work, of course, Severus just didn't suit the Gryffindor character. But he wanted to be with her. With Lily. He slowly walked up the steps.

"Don't be afraid." The headmaster smiled. "It will all be quite alright." He said. Severus looked up, a tall, wrinkly old man stood before him. "Go on, Severus. This is where you're sorted."

Severus glanced at the hat, then back at the stool. He felt butterflies in his stomach... _please Gryffindor, please Gryffindor!_ He begged, but he knew it was no use. He had been aiming for Slytherin since he first heard of it... he simply fit in.

He sat on the stool. He looked around the Great Hall, more specifically at Lily, to see her fingers crossed. She wore an expression of hope, Severus could tell she wanted him in Gryffindor as well.

Severus felt the hat on his head. He shut his eyes tightly, crossing his fingers as well. A voice echoed through his mind. "Ahh, I see... you wish to be in Gryffindor, but you much rather suit a Slytherin... you wish to be in Gryffindor for the girl? Lily Evans,eh? I agree, she is beautiful. But I must disagree with you... you'll do well in...SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted at the last word.

Severus unclenched his fists and dropped all stiffness. A wave of diss appointment flooded through him like ice. He opened his eyes, the Slytherin table cheered. His eyes automatically landed on Lily. She looked disappointed as well. Across from her sat _James Potter_ and _Sirius Black_. They laughed.

"Sorry your boyfriend wasn't sorted into Gryffindor!" Potter snorted. "Looks like _Snivellus_ will just have to deal with being apart from you all the time." Black joked. Lily's face turned red.  
"Leave him alone!" She cried. "He'd be glad not to be in the same house as you two!"

The two boys snickered. "Alright, okay, Evans. Relax!" Potter chortled. "He wouldn't be able to be in Gryffindor anyway, that dork is too weak..." he whispered to Black.

Severus felt his face turning red. He walked to the rowdy Slytherin table, which was on Gryffindor's left. Lily sat on the left side of the table, so Severus tried his hardest to sit closest to her as he could. "Welcome to Slytherin!" Someone said, and the table roared with cheering.

"I'll get you, _Potter."_ He muttered through gritted teeth. He watched as those two gits joked to eachother about stupid stuff. Completely idiotic, those two. Lily was right. Severus _would_ be happy not to be in the same house as those two.

Severus sighed. He wished Lily would've been sorted into Slytherin as well. She'd like it here better... away from those two idiots.

Severus waited for Lily to turn around, for he to notice that he sat at the Slytherin table, just behind her. " _Psst! Lily!"_ He whispered. Lily jumped. She turned her head. "Severus?" She whispered.

"Right here!"  
"Oh, hello Severus! I- I'm sorry for being sorted into Gryffindor- I didn't know..." she pleaded, but Severus cut her off.  
"It's not your fault... it's fine." He said quietly.  
"Oh, thank you for understanding! I knew you would!" She cried.  
Severus found himself lost in her eyes. Those beautiful, green eyes. They were mesmerizing.  
"Yo Snivellus!" An annoying voice called. Severus tore his gaze off of Lily and found that the dreadful voice belonged to none other than James Potter. Severus rolled his eyes.  
"Do you mind turning the other way? Your face is hurting my eyes..." Potter sneered. "He couldn't possibly, James! He's too busy looking into his girlfriend's pretty green eyes!" Black laughed, and Severus turned red.  
"Leave him alone!" Lily commanded, turning her face back to them. "He didn't do anything to you!"

Severus glared at them. "Goodnight, Lily." He whispered through the corner of his mouth before jumping to his feet and attempting to leave, but he paused when Potter let that annoying voice slip through his lips.

"What's wrong, Snape? Too embarassed in front of your _girlfriend_ to say anything more?" Potter yelled before bursting into laughter with his partner in crime. Severus clenched his fists.

"You two should really stop acting like a bunch of bullies! I don't understand why you have to be so mean to him! He did nothing to you!" Lily cried, glaring at the two boys.

"Ooooooo!" Black teased, and him and Potter broke into another fit of laughter.

Lily growled. "The nerve of you two! We're just two friends, we don't need your catcalls! I've never met such rude people in my life!"

Potter stopped laughing at once. "Is that what you said on the train? didn't you say he made your sister hate you?" He smirked. Lily turned red.

"It wasn't his fault! It- she-" she stuttered, but nothing came out. Severus finally had enough. He wanted to punch Potter. He wanted him to feel pain. He wanted nothing more but to cause hurt to him. He snatched his wand out of his robes.

"I swear, _one more word..."_ he growled through clenched teeth, pointing his wand towards Potter's annoying, hideous, revolting face.

Lily gasped. "Severus, no! Please don't! Please!"

Potter smirked. "Oh, I'm sooo scared." He said sarcastically.

Severus attempted casting a spell, but only half the word made it through his lips. "Severus, please! You could get expelled!" Lily pleaded, placing a warm hand over his wrist.

Lily's warm hand calmed him down. Something about her relaxed him. He lowered his wand. "Thank you, Severus!" She sighed, letting go of his wrist. "We should eat now, the feast is almost over..." she suggested.

Severus's face turned a lighter pink. Black and Potter exchanged looks of amusement. "Aww, poor wittle Snivellwuss doesn't have the guts to cast a spell on us!" Potter mocked. Black snickered.

"Ignore them, Severus! They're trying to get to you!" Lily whispered in his ear.

Before Severus could respond, Dumbledore broke into speech. "Welcome Hogwarts students. Today we start yet another journey, to our 1st years, welcome, to students who have been here for years, welcome back. You may be excused to your common rooms. Please follow your house's prefects." He said.

"Goodnight, Severus." Lily said, standing up. "I'll see you later."

Severus nodded, and followed his fellow Slytherins. So this was it. He wouldn't see Lily again until probably the next day... he had hoped she would be Slytherin. It wasn't fair! He has known her the longest! He should be in the same house as her... it's just not fair. He was the one who told her of Hogwarts in the first place! It was he who even told her about the wizarding world... shouldn't he be rewarded with her? It wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

''I just don't understand what you see in him, Evans!'' James sneered. Lily rolled her eyes. ''Why do you even care?'' She quizzed, stopping in her tracks. Sirius, who was walking right behind her, almost toppled right on top of her.

''Geez! Watch it, Evans!'' He gasped. Lily ignored him, crossing her arms. Unwillingly, Lily was forced to walk with these two dorks whom she strongly disliked along with several other Gryffindors on their way to the common room.

''I don't care. Just wondering. But if you're going to get all defensive like that, I'd rather not hear your sick love story.'' James said firmly. Lily rolled her eyes once again. ''For the last time, _Potter,_ Severusand I are _just_ friends! We're just really close.'' She explained shortly, continuing the walk to the common room.

''He seems to think differently...'' Sirius whispered jokingly into James's ear. The two boys snickered. ''What's so funny?'' Lily scoffed, glaring at the two boys.

''Really, Evans, you don't honestly believe that _Snivellus_ only likes you as a friend?'' James snickered. Sirius's eyebrows danced. Lily turned a light pink along her cheeks. ''His name is not Snivellus!'' She assured, walking faster. James tried cutting in front of her, but ended up accidentally stepping on her foot. ''Ow!'' She squealed. ''Watch it, Potter!'' she said, sprinting forward.

James and Sirius exchanged amused looks. ''Hold up, Evans! Wait up!'' James called, waving his hand. Lily acted as if she hadn't heard them. Suddenly, the crowd stopped moving and the prefect ahead starting to speak. ''Here we are, the Gryffindor common room! Our password is Flubberworms. Welcome, and please enjoy your stay.'' He said. Sirius and James caught up with Lily in the still crowd.

''Ow!'' A voice cried. James looked down at his feet. He had just stepped on someone's foot. ''That's my foot you stepped on!'' The voice said harshly. James lifted his head and saw a short boy standing in front of him. He had light blond hair and a face that resembled somewhat of a rat's appearance.

''Right- sorry, er...'' James started, but cut himself off after realizing he didn't know the boy's name. ''Peter. Peter Pettigrew.'' the boy replied, extending his hand out. James shook his hand. ''James Potter.'' he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. ''Honestly, Potter. Who else's feet are you going step on?'' She said, mocking his attitude.

''And what's your friend's name?'' Peter asked, glancing at Lily. Lily's eyes widened. James grinned.

''Oh, he's no friend of mine!'' Lily assured him. ''That's just insulting!'' Sirius and James snickered.

''Oh, right. Sorry. So who might you be, then?'' Peter asked, turning pink. ''I'm Lily Evans.'' She said.

''And Snivellus's girlfriend!'' Sirius added for her, mocking her voice. The crowd around them started to laugh. Lily turned pink. ''Am not! He's just my friend, you prat!'' She cried. ''Can you two stop harassing me and get on with your own miserable lives?''

James and Sirius stopped laughing. ''Fine, Evans. I guess so. But just for now, you're kinda getting boring.'' James smirked. He turned to Peter. ''Say- you wanna hang out with us, then?'' He asked, Peter looked honored. ''Y-yes! That'd be wonderful!'' He agreed. James and Sirius looked triumphant.

''Great.'' Lily muttered, thinking no one could hear her.. ''Another friend he's made to harass me.'' she scowled. She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

''Don't worry.'' A soft voice said. ''He'll come around.'' He said. Lily turned around to see a tall, skinny boy with light brown hair and blue eyes holding her shoulder. He smiled.

''Er-okay then.'' She said softly. ''Thank you. er- who may you be?'' She asked.

The boy smiled brighter. ''I'm Remus! Remus Lupin.'' He said, and lifted his hand off of her. ''Pleasure.''

''Er- yes, yes you too.'' She smiled back. ''I'll see you around.'' He said, walking towards the portrait door. ''Flubberworms.'' He said, and the portrait swung open. She climbed in after him, and entered a crowded room decorated with banners with the Gryffindor lion imprinted onto it. There was a cozy fireplace with scarlet cushions. The room had an at-home feeling to it. Lily wondered what the Slytherin common room looked like. Was it as cozy?


	3. Chapter 3

''...And then there's Hufflepuff. But you don't want to be sorted into there! Hufflepuff is full of witches and wizards who don't fit in with any other house. You wouldn't like it there, trust me...'' Said Severus, lying in the soft, green grass next to Lily.

''Gryffindor sounds incredible!'' Lily said almost breathlessly. The wind blew on the tree that lay above them's silky leaves.

Severus sneered. ''Oh, Lily you can do better than _Gryffindor!''_ He told her. Lily turned her head to look at him. ''Why's that?'' She asked.

Severus blushed. ''I-I mean Slytherin is much better. That's where I reckon I'll be sorted. Wouldn't you much rather be cunning and clever than strong? I just don't understand why most people don't admire the house the way they should.'' He explained. Lily moved her head back into it's original position.

''Oh, yes. Slytherin does sound marvelous.'' She said. ''But- Sev?'' she frowned. He turned his head to look her in the eyes, but she looked above his head. ''Didn't you say muggle-borns don't usually get sorted into it?''

Severus blushed pinker. It was true, he had said that in the past. But now he was quite sure that Lily had to be in the same house as him. ''I- I think there are some exceptions. You'd definitely fit in, I promise! It doesn't matter if you're muggle-born or pureblood...'' He smiled weakly.

She smiled back, but it quickly faded away. She opened her mouth several times but closed it tight quickly after, it looked like she was debating on whether she should say anything or not. But finally the Red-headed girl managed to speak a few words. ''Er- Severus?'' she said with a trembling voice. Severus turned his head to find her face pink.

''Yes?'' He replied, wondering what would come next. Lily frowned. ''I- being muggle-born, I just don't think I'll fit in at Hogwarts. I don't know any spells... I'll be sorted into Hufflepuff I bet...'' She confessed, looking upset.

Severus's stiff face softened. He was relieved. He thought she was about to say something bad, but the answer to her dilemma was quite simple. He smiled.

''Lily, you musn't worry about that!'' He said, smiling. She looked taken aback. ''What do you mean?'' She said with a slight hint of excitement in her voice.

''I mean; most students attending Hogwarts now-a-days are muggle-born... there aren't much purebloods left. You'll fit right in, I promise. None of us really know any spells yet... you'll learn everything at Hogwarts!''

Lily smiled. ''Oh, I was so worried!'' She sighed.

''As for being sorted into Hufflepuff- you musn't worry.'' Severus went on. ''You're much more than that! I'd say the hat will have trouble sorting you... you're clever, smart, and brave; the three characters of the better houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor.'' He exclaimed.

''Is that a good thing?'' Lily asked, still looking a little hesitant.

''Brilliant!'' Severus said, sitting up. ''But I'd say you're more of a Slytherin!'' He hoped, he wanted to be with Lily. By this time, he was standing and extending his hand out for Lily to grab.

Lily's face lit up. ''You think so?'' she asked, standing up using Severus's hand for support.

''Positive.'' He said firmly, and the two walked out of sight.

Snapping back into reality, Severus was quickly walking down the common room's stairs the next morning. The Slytherin common room was everything Severus could've dreamed of; the beautiful mixture of green and silver marked each banner like fresh paint. Classes were just about to begin after a long night that had taken place the night before. Severus remembered everything perfectly well.

The 1st years had been sorted, Lily into Gryffindor with the _Potter_ brat, and himself into the great house of Slytherin. He remembered when he first entered the Slytherin common room along with several other excited faces. He was excited to start his first year at Hogwarts! Away from his quarelling parents; away from all of the pain. Lily had always acted as pain killers for Severus. They've been best friends for a while now; he hoped nothing would change their relationship negatively this year.

The day's schedule started out with potions mixed with the Gryffindors, which put a smile onto Severus's face. He would see Lily first thing in the morning. He almost strutted throughout the entire trip to his new classroom, with a bright smile on his face.

When he passed the next corridor he was glad to see bright red hair who Severus knew was owned by none other than Lily Evans.

''Lily!'' Severus whispered loudly, and the beautiful red hair whipped as she turned her head. ''Oh, hello Severus! I'm so glad to see you!'' She said, running to give him a hug.

Severus smiled brightly. To his dismay, Lily eventually unhooked her arms from his waist.

''I'm so nervous, Sev.'' She whispered. Severus sighed. ''You shouldn't be, Lily. You'll be okay- I've never brewed a potion either!''

This seemed to cheer Lily up, for her face filled back with color. ''Will you sit by me, then?'' She asked. Severus nodded.

''Oooooo!'' An annoying voice belonging to Sirius Black called. Lily and Severus rolled their eyes. When he turned his head, he saw standing in front of him, four boys.

''Come on, Severus. Ignore them.'' She commanded, grasping his hand and pulling him into the classroom.

''Ever since last night those two have been up to trouble!'' She told him. ''I hate these first years, Sev! They're absolutely terrible. I'm the only girl! Remus is okay I guess, though. He seems somewhat decent...'' She explained, examining the classroom. ''Where shall we sit?''

Severus shook his head. ''How about-there?'' He pointed to a desk with two chairs in the middle left-corner of the classroom. Lily smiled.

''Alright, then!'' She agreed, and sat both her and Severus onto the two seats. The classroom was full of a mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors first years, most of which sat apart. The only Gryffindors in the room were the five, which was a much smaller amount of the Slytherin's.

Sirius and James sat behind Lily and Severus.

''Blegh!'' Sirius pretend to gag. ''Seriously, Snivellous! Atleast _try_ and use shampoo.'' He sneered. James and Sirius giggled behind them. Lily rolled her eyes. ''Don't listen to them, Sev.''

Before Severus could do anything but nod, their new potions professor entered the classroom.

''Welcome, class!'' He said, clapping his hands. ''I'm Professor Slughorn.'' He introduced, walking over to the chalkboard that hung behind his desk. He lifted his wand so that it pointed toward the board, and muttered something under his breath. The chalk that lay on his desk lifted by itself, and started to write.

Sirius whispered to James, ''He is rather sluggy…'' the two boys quietly snickered. Lily rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

The chalky words spelled out his name. ''Let's begin, shall we?'' he continued, facing the eager students. ''I see you all have chosen your partners? Perfect! We'll start out with the most basic of potions;'' he started, the whole class excited for what was to learn. ''We'll start with basic rules.'' He said excitedly, and the whole class groaned, expecting a much more exciting lesson.

''Who cares about the rules?'' James whispered to Sirius, who nodded in agreement.

''Now, now everyone! Calm your mandrakes, this is only the first lesson. Surely you didn't expect brewing on the first day! You all are much too unprepared.'' Slughorn proceeded, but everyone's faces still wore an expression of disappointment.

As Slughorn began his lesson, Severus tried his hardest to listen closely. He'd read all about potions, of course. It was a favorite subject of his, even if he hadn't actually made one.

''Psst, Evans!'' James whispered, interrupting Severus's attention on the professor. Lily ignored him, proceeding to write notes with her pretty, neat handwriting. Severus smirked.

''Evans!'' He tried, but no answer. ''Oh for goodness sake, Evans… have it your way.'' He said, and crumpled up a piece of paper. He balled the paper in his palm and softly threw it, causing it to hit the back of her head.

She whipped her head around and glared at him. ''What do you want?'' She hissed.

James winked. ''See, I haven't been listening, I forgot to start writing notes. Mind if I borrow yours?'' He asked, smirking. Lily goggled, looking absolutely furious. ''Yes, I do mind!'' She whispered furiously. He smirked. ''Perfect!''

She glared at him with her pretty green eyes, furious. She whipped her head back to her notes, ignoring James's pleads. Severus looked at James triumphantly, Lily hated him. Lily liked Severus more; ha!

After Slughorn's boring lecture about rules, the first class of the day finally ended.

''I'll see you later, Sev.'' Lily promised, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

''Yeah.'' Severus said, packing his things. ''I really don't like that Potter boy.'' He told her.

Lily nodded. ''I don't either. He's absolutely full of himself! I hate him and his friend, Sev. I wish I was in Slytherin with you.'' She frowned.

''Me too.'' He agreed.

''Evans! Are you coming to the next class, or what?'' Called James from the classroom's entrance. She rolled her eyes.

''I have to go now, Sev. I'll see you later.'' She repeated. Severus nodded. As she walked away, Severus whispered to himself. ''See you later.''


End file.
